The availability of wireless mobile devices creates an opportunity for location-based services (LBS). The quality of LBS may generally rely on accurate positioning and tracking systems, such as within an enclosed area. For outdoor areas, a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) can be used. GNSS signals, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) signals, are generally not accurate in indoor areas due to obstructions and diffusion. In particular, GPS signals are generally subject to attenuation and losses in indoor environments since the signals poorly penetrate through buildings, walls, and other obstacles. Such attenuation can render GPS inaccurate for indoor localization.
Visible light communication (VLC) may provide another technique for use in indoor localization such as indoor position determination. Generally, VLC does not create electromagnetic (EM) interference, visible light is not harmful to living creatures, and the capital expenditures for VLC-tracking systems are lower than other systems. Light emitting diodes (LED) used in VLC-tracking can provide a larger number of physical access points as compared to corresponding systems implementing using non-light-based techniques, such as Wi-Fi as specified in the IEEE 802.11 family of wireless local area network standards. LEDs are replacing traditional incandescent and compact fluorescent lamps, and generally consume less power. LEDs also offer high life expectancy in comparison to other lighting technologies. As illustrative examples, VLC systems can be used in interior spaces, such as shopping malls, museums, warehouses, military and industrial facilities, and hospitals, such as in locations where radio-frequency (RF)-based systems are disallowed or disfavored due to interference or electromagnetic compatibility concerns. The competition for bandwidth between communication and navigation purposes can pose a challenge for RF-based systems, and such a challenge may be reduced or eliminated by use of an optical system.